La tierra sigue girando
by Ougi-san
Summary: Todo comenzó con un pequeño huevo. Una diminuta cáscara rasgándose cerca del mar. O de un cuerpo de agua dulce, según Donnie. T-Cest RxL. (Si no te gusta, no lo leas)


**La tierra sigue girando**

Las TMNT no me pertenecen. Contiene T-cest RXL. Si no te gusta, no lo leas!

Corta historia inspirada en la canción From a Shell

* * *

 _Tu ritmo es lento, constante. Tu respiración en mi cuello, entrecortada por el esfuerzo que realizas, me desespera. Sabes lo que produces en mí, lo noto por la sonrisa que siento dibujarse en tu rostro contra mi sensible piel._

Todo comenzó con un pequeño huevo. Una diminuta cáscara rasgándose cerca del mar. O de un cuerpo de agua dulce, según Donnie. No sé si es un recuerdo, o un invento de mi mente, pero puedo ver claramente desde la profundidad del agua la luna, las estrellas, el sol, porque el mundo giraba. Al igual que ahora, pero no es lo mismo.

 _Lo disfrutas. Yo también, no puedo negarlo, pero no de la manera en que tú lo haces. Es extraña la manera en que las palabras cambian de sentido. Logras sacarme un gemido, y te ríes. Eres un maldito, porque sé que lo haces adrede._

No creo que sea un recuerdo. Es bastante improbable. O tal vez sí. Lo extraño es que solo recuerdo eso. El tiempo pasando. Mientras la gente busca encontrarse. Y hallar alguien a quien amar, y que el tiempo se detenga.

 _Besas mi cuello, un poco brusco, pero no me molesta. Al contrario, creo que logras excitarme aún más._

El mundo gira, y escucho un zumbido. O tal vez está en mi mente. Recuerdo buscar lo mismo que todos. Aceptación, al principio. Pero había mas, solo que no sabía que lo buscaba.

 _No dejas de embestirme. Mi cuerpo se estremece ante tus toques. El placer es inmenso._

El tiempo pasó desde ese pequeño huevo, y aunque hay días que no veo ni la luna, ni las estrellas, ni el sol, sé que están ahí, y que el mundo sigue girando. Solo deseo convertirme en ese zumbido, que resuene y te alcance.

 _Pero cuando besas mis labios es diferente, delicado. ¿Qué es esta presión en mi pecho? ¿Este sentimiento de ahogo?_

Suelo preguntarme que es lo que mueve mi mundo. Que es lo que me lleva a ser quien soy, a hacer lo que hago. Mi motivación. ¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto?

 _Mi respiración se acelera, mi garganta se cierra._

Mi disciplina, concentración, liderazgo, todo por una venganza que ni siquiera me pertenece. Me pregunto, si no amara las artes marciales…

 _Lo nuestro no es sexo. No puede ser solo eso._

Amor. Palabra extraña. Yo amo. Tú amas. Puedo seguir conjugándola, porque según la gramática es un verbo, una acción. ¿O es un sustantivo, un sentimiento? O es una acción que se siente. Estoy confundido.

 _Raphie._

Y la gente busca amar. Encontrar a alguien a quien amar. Esa imagen nuevamente. Veo el sol desde lo profundo del agua, pero repentinamente una sombra lo cubre todo. Unos brazos entran al agua e intentan alcanzarme. La tierra gira pero mi mundo se paraliza.

 _Por favor. Te ruego pero no sé por qué. O tal vez sí, pero mi orgullo no me permite reconocerlo._

¿Es miedo lo que siento? El miedo no es un verbo. No puede conjugarse. Es un sustantivo abstracto, porque no puede tocarse. Pero estoy completamente seguro que puede materializarse. En tu persona.

 _Raphie. El mundo se detiene cuando estoy así contigo. Mis latidos se aceleran. Estoy cerca del final. Noto que tú también lo estas._

El agua, el zumbido, la tierra gira, tus brazos me rodean y todo pierde sentido. Hay algo que inconscientemente buscaba, que me estremece.

 _Siento la imperante necesidad de decirte que te amo, pero me aterra. No sé cómo podrías tomarlo._

Todos buscan a alguien a quien amar.

 _El placer es demasiado, se acumula en mi vientre y repentinamente lo siento, liberándose súbitamente. Mi cuerpo se convulsiona ante tus toques, tus besos, tus embestidas. No tardas mucho en seguirme._

El mundo seguirá girando.

 _Me besas delicadamente, casi sin aliento. Estas agotado, al igual que yo. Murmuro entre tus labios que te amo, ya no puedo contenerme. No me contestas, pero por la manera en que me abrazas, me aprietas contra tu cuerpo y asientes con tu cabeza, sé que sientes lo mismo._

Recuerdo buscar lo mismo que todos.

 _A veces las palabras no son necesarias._

Al fin lo encontré en ti.


End file.
